It Takes Two
by virushunter981
Summary: Raimundo has been dating Kimiko for almost 7 years after the Heylin side had fallen. Now he wants to propose to her, and a trip to Broadway in New York City holds the perfect opportunity.


_**Summary: Raimundo had been dating Kimiko for almost 7 years after the Heylin side had fallen. Now he wants to propose to her, and a trip to Broadway in New York City holds the perfect opportunity.**_

_**Ages: Kimiko- 20; Raimundo- 21**_

_**It Takes Two**_

"Ooh, let's go over here!" Kimiko said, happily. Raimundo groaned. It was their third day in New York City, and all they had done so far was shop. Come on, girl! Is there anything you don't have?Raimundo thought.

"The cutest pair of shoes out there, that's what!" Kimiko said, a little heatedly.

"How did you know what was in my head?!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"Rai, I've been with you for 7 years now. I think I'd know my own boyfriend by now."

Raimundo chuckled, "Oh, yeah. And I'd have thought that you had the Mind Reader Conch or something."

"Well…"

"You didn't, right?" he asked, a little reproachfully.

"Are you nuts?" Kimiko laughed, "Do you know what kind of trouble I'd be in if I did that?"

"Yes, which is why I didn't want you to do that." Raimundo hugged her, to which she greeted with a kiss. "I should do this more often."

"Shut up," Kimiko said. "So what do you want to do?"

"You're asking me what I want to do?" Raimundo gasped, a fake shocked look on his face.

"Well, after suffering through three days of carrying my shopping bags, it's the least I can do," Kimiko said, a grin on her face.

"Well, then, let's see…" Raimundo looked around to see where they were. "We're on Broadway now, so let's see a musical!"

"That sounds good, but I get to choose."

"Hey, wait a-"

"Kidding!" she laughed, "Jeez, take a joke!"

"Ok, then, let's go to this one," he said, pointing at a large can. The can was supposed to stand for a can of-

"Hairspray?" she asked. "Well, alright…"

"Great, let's go!" Raimundo said, pulling her to the ticket booth. "Two tickets, please…"

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

"That was pretty good!" Kimiko said, a little smile creeping up to her face.

"I thought you might like it," Raimundo said, wrapping his are around her waist and pulling her closer to his side. Unfortunately, Kimiko felt a square-shaped object in his jacket pocket.

"Rai, what's in your pocket?" she asked, putting her hand inside to grab it.

"No, don't!" he yelled, but it was too late. She looked at the object in her hand and found-

"Rai? Why did you buy the Hairspray soundtrack?" Kimiko looked, trying to hold back a laugh. She failed, and ended up clutching her stomach in pain.

"Hey, you're mean," Raimundo said, blushing. "I liked it and I wanted to have it. Don't judge me! After all, I'm "the only thing better than hairspray!""

"I-I'm sorry, Rai. It's j-just so ha-hard to picture you liking it that much!" she laughed, having trouble pronouncing her words. After she gained control of herself, she said, "Ok, I'm done now. But did you have to include that you're better than hairspray?"

"Well, I am! Anyway, how about we back go to the hotel?" he suggested.

"That sounds good," she agreed, and got promptly shoved from behind. "That is, if we can get there without being shoved from place to place." After being shoved by at least 10 people, they finally made it back to their room in the hotel. It was on the top floor and it had a great view of New York. Kimiko was admiring this view, when-

**_They say it's a man's world_**

**_Well, that cannot be denied_**

"Rai, turn that down!" she yelled, but he was not there. "Rai?" Now she started to get scared. She checked the bathroom, and got a little surprise when the music stopped. Then she turned around to find Raimundo, stereo remote in hand, grinning from ear to ear. "Rai! You scared the crap out of me!"

"I know," he smiled again. "May I have this dance?"

"If you weren't so good-looking, I'd-" she started, but that was as far as she got before Raimundo kissed her. "Yes…"

"That's better," Raimundo laughed, starting the music from the beginning.

**_They say it's a man's world_**

**_Well, that cannot be denied_**

**_But what good's a man's world_**

**_Without a woman by your side_**

**_And so I will wait_**

**_Until that moment you decide_**

**_That I'm your man_**

**_And you're my girl_**

**_That I'm the sea_**

**_And you're the pearl_**

**_It takes two, baby,_**

**_It takes two_**

**_A king ain't a king_**

**_Without the power behind the throne_**

**_A prince is a pauper, babe,_**

**_Without a chick to call his own_**

**_So please, darling, choose me_**

**_I don't wanna rule alone_**

**_Tell me,_**

**_I'm your king_**

**_And you're my queen_**

**_That no one else_**

**_Can come between_**

**_It takes two, baby,_**

**_It takes two_**

**_Lancelot had Guinevere_**

**_Mrs. Claus has old St. Nick_**

**_Romeo had Juliet_**

**_And Liz, well, she has her Dick_**

**_They say it takes two to tango_**

**_Well, that tango's child's play_**

**_So take me to the dance floor_**

**_And we'll twist the night away_**

**_Just like Frankie Avalon_**

**_Had his favorite Musketeer_**

**_I dream of a lover, babe,_**

**_To say the things I long to hear_**

**_So come closer baby,_**

**_Oh and whisper in my ear,_**

**_Tell me_**

**_You're my girl_**

**_And I'm your boy_**

**_That you're my pride_**

**_And I'm your joy_**

**_That I'm the sand_**

**_And you're the tide_**

**_and I'll be the groom_**

**_If you'll be my bride_**

**_It takes two, baby,_**

**_It takes two_**

**_It takes two baby_**

**_It takes two..._**

"I love that song. You know why?" Raimundo asked, a little bit faster now.

"No, why?" Kimiko responded, noting the difference in his voice.

"Because of this," he said, almost a little nervously. He rewound the song and played. Kimiko watched as the stereo started again.

**_That I'm the sand_**

**_And you're the tide_**

**_And I'll be the groom_**

**_If you'll be my bride_**

He paused it after that. He whispered, "Think of the words, Kimi…" and walked behind her.

Kimiko thought about it. "And I'm the sand and you're the tide"? Does he want to go to the beach sometime? Wait… "And I'll be the groom if… You'll… Be my bride… WAIT! BRIDE! She spun on her heel to see Raimundo on one knee, holding a black velvet box.

"Kimiko… Will you marry me?" he whispered, opening the box. Inside was the most beautiful diamond ring that Kimiko had ever laid eyes on.

"Rai…"

Raimundo gulped. Oh, she's going to say no! What was I thinking?! "I mean, it's alright if you say no, I just couldn't picture my life without you in it, and I really wanted to be with you for the re-" he was babbling, but was silenced just as quickly by the feeling of Kimiko's lips crashing onto his own. When Raimundo got over the shock of her kissing him, he eased into it and kissed her back just as passionately.

"So… Is that a yes?" Raimundo asked. He already knew the answer, but he just had to hear it.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "What do you think, numbskull?! Of course I will!"

And Raimundo and Kimiko couldn't be happier.

**_A/N: Ok, a bit Corny (See BTW), I know, but I was watching this movie on HBO and it just came to me. (BTW: Corny Collins is a character in Hairspray! LOL)_**


End file.
